


Perfect reunion

by sugarpanties



Series: Perfect [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpanties/pseuds/sugarpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to: Perfect for us (it's short, read it first, please :))</p><p>It seems Kurt is the wedding planner of Sebastian Smythe's future step-mother. There's no escape. But does Kurt really want to run away screaming?</p><p>OR</p><p>Sebastian knows he's not good enough. Kurt is pretty sure there's a catch. Bianca is happy for them, so she's only making it worse, really. And who knows? Maybe there will be two weddings instead of one?<br/>Yeah, sure, like that's about to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect recipe

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a sequel like two months ago. I really believed I could make this a long story, but nope. My muse ditched me again, that bitch. So I'm posting what I've written so far, because I like it, it's my baby and I hope I'll make at least some of you happy.  
> Enjoy
> 
> (Oh, and please point out any grammar mistakes I may have made, thanks!)

**Word count: 2131**

Sebastian’s not what Kurt expected. They haven’t seen each other for almost eight years, but old habits die hard. For the first hour they spent in the fancy office Kurt can’t bring himself to relax. He expects Sebastian to slip in the middle of their conversation and turn into the sixteen years old prick he used to be, but nothing like that happens.

Sebastian is polite, funny and utterly charming. Kurt catches himself giggling nervously more than once and hates himself for it. He’s a twenty-eight successful and self-confident young man for Christ sake. He should know better than to act like a virgin when Sebastian Smythe flashes him a smile and asks if he wants another piece of the delicious cheesecake.

In one moment Kurt stares intensely at his host’s hands wondering how chocolate icing would taste if he could lick it off of the long fingers, so he chokes on air and flutters his eyelashes like an idiot.  When Sebastian turns his back to him so he can refill their cups with the best cappuccino he has ever had, Kurt facepalms himself quietly.

“So, tell me how did you end up as a wedding planner? I thought you would be battling Berry for the spotlight on Broadway by now or ruling the fashion industry,” Sebastian smiles looking honestly curios.

Kurt laughs and sighs looking out the window for a moment. “The first year at NYADA was exciting,” he starts to explain. “My dream was coming true and the life in the City was always moving fast forward. I guess I never really stopped to think about my choices too scared someone would take it away if I gave them the chance,” he pauses and smiles bitterly. “And then Blaine proposed.”

“And you said no,” Sebastian finishes the thought. He looks amused, but his eyes are wide with wonderment.

Kurt chuckles. “And I said no. It was just too much too quick. In that moment when he got on one knee and showed me the ring the world stopped for a minute. It was the breaking point. I realized this wasn’t my dream anymore. I didn’t want to marry a man who cheated on me, I didn’t want to compete with Rachel for the rest of my life, and I didn’t want the perfect life. I just wanted to breathe freely for a moment,” he smiles at the man opposite him.

“So I quitted NYADA and started working for Vogue.com full time. It was the best decision I could have made. Isabelle became my mentor and gave me the chance to express myself. Wasn’t it for her I’d still be stuck in a small apartment in Brooklyn pretending a curtain to be a wall, drinking soya milk, listening to Rachel singing in the shower at 6 am, tearing my hair out and trying to convince myself it was what I wanted.”

“Oh my god,” Sebastian laughs. “That sounds so pathetic. However, I must say it was really brave of you to refuse the Hobbit after such a show.”

“My life was miserable at the time, trust me, I know,” Kurt waved his hand, silently pleased Sebastian approved of his decision not to marry. Most of his friends couldn’t understand it at first and some (Rachel) even tried to convince him to rethink it.

 “I had been working with Isabelle for two years when she met the love of her life or so she claims,” he continues. “She was freaking out like a true bridezilla, because every wedding planner she hired was and I quote: obtuse cheery know-it-all. I tried to calm her down saying we could plan the wedding together, that I’ve done it two times already and that I’d be honoured to help her. I’ve never seen her so happy and relieved at the same time,” he laughs and catches Sebastian smiling softly at him.

“I’ve heard you’ve helped that cute blond cheerio marry Lopez,” he nodded.

“Brittany and Santana, yes – that was my second wedding. It was at a farm Britt was born and it was totally crazy like everything including my friends. The first wedding I helped plan was my father’s and my step-mother,” Kurt pauses feeling his throat tighten. “It was the first time Finn danced with me, can you believe it?” he chuckles sadly.

Suddenly, there’s a hand on his knee squeezing lightly.

“I’m sorry about your brother,” Sebastian’s looking at him, his green eyes sad but not pitying. He withdraws his hand slowly and Kurt immediately misses the warm comfort.

“Thank you,” he says quietly and means it. With a shook of his head the moment is gone, but something has shifted between them. Sebastian is still leaning forward in his chair as if he wants to touch Kurt again and the other man has to hold himself not to ask him to _fucking_ do it.  

“Anyway, six months before the wedding,” Kurt goes back to his life story, “Isabelle hugged me one late evening and asked me how she could ever repay me. I joked and said: Well, you could let me design your dress. I was kidding, but she grabbed my shoulders, started squealing and nodding and babbling something about ‘brilliant creature’ and ‘of course, why haven’t I thought about that’ and the next day I found myself drawing sketches of a wedding dress for Isabelle Wright.”

“Wow, that’s really impressive, Kurt,” Sebastian admits. “Another cheesecake?” he asks with a grin.

“No,” Kurt laughs. “Are you trying to make me fat?”

“Please,” Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Your amazing body can handle some sugar.”

“Amazing body, huh?” Kurt raises an eyebrow.

“Shut up,” the other man laughs. “So, what happened next? You designed her dress, it was absolutely beautiful, everybody loved it and you decided white could be your favourite colour for the rest of your life?”

“No, smartass,” it is Kurt’s turn to roll his eyes. “It was absolutely breath-taking, thank you very much, everybody loved it and Isabelle introduced me to one of her friends who owns a bridal salon. Well, she’s a co-owner,” he smirks.

“What salon?”

“Oh, Kleinfeld,” he says as if it’s a no big deal and looks at his fingernails in a mocking gesture.

“You’re kidding,” Sebastian laughs. “Fuck, that’s... I’d like to say impressive, but I don’t like repeating myself. You must be really glad you ditched NYADA, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Kurt gives him a small, sincere and private smile. It feels somehow intimate, but when Sebastian’s eyes light up and his face softens into a happy expression, Kurt can’t bring himself to regret it. “Even though it means I don’t have a collage diploma.”

“Screw a diploma, you don’t need it to be amazing,” Sebastian grins. “So, what? You’re Kleinfeld’s wedding planner and when the muse strikes you design a dress or two?”

Kurt throws his head back and laughs. “Actually, I’m introducing my second fashion collection next year.”

“Well, fuck. I feel really worthless right now,” Sebastian frowns pouting a little making Kurt laugh again, which was his intention, but nobody needs to know that.

 “I’m sorry, you’ve just heard my life story and I never asked about you. So, what does Sebastian Smythe do for living?” Kurt moves a bit in his chair curious about this man’s life.

It feels like they’re meeting for the first time, but there’s this odd familiarity even though they used to hate each other. Add the attraction into the mix and you have a perfect recipe for troubles. Kurt wisely decides to ignore this fact smiling stupidly instead.

“I’m a publisher.”

Kurt gapes a little. He would never guess that. “Really? I’ve always imagined you like a lawyer or something.”

Sebastian chuckles. “Figures. With dad’s job and everything. My sister’s studying for a lawyer. I decided my awesome criticism shouldn’t come to waste, so – publisher,” he explains a little awkwardly and Kurt could swear he sees him trying not to squirm nervously.

“Yeah, the lost of your creative yet lame insults would be a shame,” Kurt rolls his eyes jokingly jabbing at their past. “I didn’t know you have a sister.”

“Two, actually,” Sebastian smiles proudly. “Angelique is twenty-four; she’s the lawyer. My parents got divorced when she was six and I was thirteen. Dad met Bianca four years later, she was twenty-eight and she was very kind. Angie loved her at the first sight, she was still this little girl who wanted a mom, but I was hesitant. Our mother,” he pauses and his face falls a little.

“She’s a free spirit, you know? When she had me, she was still a child herself. My dad loved her and when he found out she was pregnant he married her saying it was the small push he needed to make him pop the question. He was nineteen when I was born. The first years in France were a passionate chaos. Dad handled it a little bit better than mother did. She sometimes forgot she had a small kid home. I was her _bébé bien-aimée_ and I love her dearly, but she was never the mother a child needs. She couldn’t handle the responsibility; it was crushing her because she was used to be free.

It was difficult for her, but she refused to give up. She even convinced dad to have another baby. They lasted for almost fifteen years, but it wasn’t easy. They tried their very best to stay together, but to be with someone you love shouldn’t be so hard, don’t you think?”

Kurt thinks he wants to kiss him. He wants to crawl into Sebastian chair, sit in his lap and kiss him until he forgets about his mother, France and the whole world. He wants to kiss the sad smile away and wrap himself around the other man until he’s grinning happily again.

Kurt’s fucked.

* * *

 

They talk for another hour or so when Kurt’s phone starts ringing. The man jumps in his chair, giving Sebastian an apologetic smile, because it’s one of the dressmakers from Kleinfeld and he has to take this. His host shrugs and motions him to go on. Kurt slips out of the office and Sebastian leans back into his chair with a loud sigh.

He never imagined he could want someone so much. Kurt is beautiful, funny and he makes Sebastian open up to him without thinking, but it doesn’t make him feel vulnerable, because Kurt gives back as good as he gets. He even tells Sebastian about his mother after he told the story of his fucked up childhood in France. Sebastian felt awful when Kurt’s eyes started to glisten so he quickly changed the topic. He started talking about his other sister.

When Kurt admits he’d like to meet Angie and Lizzie sometimes, Sebastian wants to kiss him. He loves his sisters more than anything and somehow Kurt wanting to meet them makes his chest tighten. Lizzie is only eight and she’s his step-sister, but she’s such a precious girl Sebastian would punch anyone who would dare to speak differently. He doesn’t doubt Kurt’s amazing with children.

Sebastian smiles goofily and then groans loudly, because he’s so fucked. He doesn’t even know if Kurt’s dating someone and even if he wasn’t why would he jump on Sebastian when the world is full of more suitable candidates. Normally he wouldn’t give up so easily, but Kurt deserves better. They can be friends. That’s the normal process, isn’t it?

“Sorry for that,” Kurt’s soft voice interrupts the silence and Sebastian closes his eyes for a second. He imagines the voice in the morning waking him up after a sleepless night full of-

“I have to go.”

His eyes snap open and he almost yells no in his panic to stand up as quickly as possible. “That’s a shame, _cher_ ,” he says with his typical charming smirk and wants to run against a wall, because seriously? That was so _cheap_ , Sebby. Shame on you, you little pervert.

Kurt blinks and laughs smiling fondly at Sebastian as if thinking: you unbelievable idiot. He takes his bag checking his folders and turns to the other man.

“Surprisingly, it was really nice to see you. I’m coming back next week for another appointment with Bianca, you could join us again if you want,” he says biting down on his bottom lip looking shy and Sebastian’s half-sure his nose is bleeding.

“I’ll do that. I’m glad we had some time to catch up,” he chuckles, because they’ve basically poured their hearts out. “I guess I’ll see you around a lot from now on.”

“Yes,” Kurt nods and leans in to kiss Sebastian’s cheek sweetly. “See you, _amour_ ,” he smirks and disappears. Sebastian is left standing by the door of Bianca’s office blushing extensively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the firs chapter, I have two more I'll be posting soon. Let me know what you think and leave some kudos (means a lot).  
> I would really like to finish this story, so I'm asking for help, lovely people. Any idea or wish may help me, so please, express yourself :) Thanks


	2. So perfect I could cry

**Word count: 1643**

After Kurt leaves, Sebastian flows through the mansion like a dreaming ghost smiling at everything and everybody probably scarring the maids for life. He finds Bianca in the kitchen chatting with their housekeeper and Chef Francesca who they call _Fayot_ most of the time, because when Lizzie was still a toddler she couldn’t pronounce her name and hated beans (witch Francesca forced her to eat) with such a passion she started using the word as an insult. The nickname slowly turned into an endearment and it stuck.

“Hello, beautiful ladies,” he gives them a huge smile kissing Francesca on her cheek and hugging Bianca so enthusiastically she almost falls from her bar stool. She laughs patting him on the shoulder looking a little bit put out.

“What’s gotten into you, rascal?” _Fayot_ laughs boomingly sticking a plate of roast beef under his nose. Sebastian didn’t realize he was hungry until his stomach growls loudly at the sight.

“He met an old friend today,” Bianca answers for him, but the buxom cooker is shaking her head disapprovingly.

“No, no, young master is as happy as a pig in slop. There must be something more. Tell me, cupcake, who’s this special _friend_ of yours?” she demands and Sebastian can hear the quotation marks in her tone.

“Don’t be silly, it’s just Kurt,” he tries to wave it off, but ruins it by avoiding eye contact. Francesca laughs joyfully, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Honey, you’ve never told me you like Kurt,” Bianca sounds surprised and maybe a little bit disappointed.

“I didn’t know I liked him, _maman_! I haven’t seen him for eight years, but he’s...” he pauses looking down at his plate with a sigh.

“I’m happy for you,” Bianca stands up already finished with her meal and comes to stand behind her future step-son so she can squeeze his shoulders and press her cheek against his for a moment. “He’s really amazing, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he is.”

“Dear Lord, maybe we’ll have two weddings instead of one,” Francesca laughs again shaking her head while she scrubs a pan.

Sebastian chuckles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Kurt deserves so much better than him. Well, at least he can start making amends for the shitty things he did and said to him in the past. It’s not like he wants to marry the fashionista (har har _Fayot_ ), but he wouldn’t be opposed to spending more time with him. In private or you know – in bed.

Sebastian groans and lays his head next to his roast beef. He’s _so_ fucked.

 

* * *

 

On the plane home Kurt doesn’t really bother enjoying the first class like he normally does. He keeps looking out of the window even though he can see only white fat clouds, his glass of wine completely forgotten. His bottom lip is raw and red from his teeth and he keeps ripping apart paper tissues until a flight attendant stops by to ask him if he's feeling fine.

Kurt _is_ fine, more than fine actually and that's the reason why he's so nervous. Normally when things are looking good for him it means shit is about to hit the fan. Like that time when his first show had been delayed for half an hour, because some idiot lost one of the wedding dresses. Fortunately everybody loved his designs and nobody stayed mad for long, but it still left a mental scar on Kurt.

He doesn't deal with stress well. Maybe he looks all cool and collected, but if he doesn't have some kind of moral support he's always on the edge of a breakdown. His friends and family are usually there for him, but not always. Blaine was a great support till it lasted.

Kurt groans, looks at his wine and drowns it in one gulp. The nice stewardess who stopped by earlier looks worriedly at him, but he just waves his hand and gives her a false reassuring smile.

"Would you like a refill, sir?" she asks sweetly. He orders whiskey and she doesn’t even blink.

Thinking about his cheating ex is no fun. Their relationship was hanging on a thread for a while and then Blaine killed it by sticking his dick into someone else. Kurt sneered. That jackass always wanted to bottom with him and suddenly it wasn’t enough. The cherry on top was that he actually blamed Kurt; as if _he_ was responsible for Blaine’s actions when they weren’t together.

The proposal was terrible. The aftermath even worse. For a while it seemed like no one was on his side (expect his father, Carole and Santana). It was all ‘poor Blaine’ and ‘how could you; he’s your soul mate’. Kurt hated it, but he wasn’t sorry. It got easier as the time flew by. He met a few guys, but it never lasted. It didn’t bother him, because his work was his lover and his designs were his babies and he simply didn’t have time for much else.

Kurt just wished there was someone like Sebastian back then. The man didn’t judge him; he was just supportive and kind, respecting Kurt’s decisions. Sebastian would have been there for him, but he wasn’t and they didn’t know each other that well anyway. They’re still practically a pair of strangers. One heartbreaking conversation over a cheesecake didn’t change that.

Kurt frowns at his whiskey. He would like to get to know Sebastian better, but that doesn’t mean he won’t hit a wall. The alcohol burns his throat; he closes his eyes for a moment and falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Kurt's plane lands down a car is waiting for him with his lovely assistant in it.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"Hello, Tana. Yes, the flight was good, thanks for asking," he grimaces at his old friend and she hits his shoulder (hard) while giving the driver the directions.

"You were supposed to be here three hours ago, Porcelain," Santana frowns at him and then at her blackberry.

As it turned out Santana was the perfect material for an assistant. It's like working with the devil and Kurt hates most of the parties she forces him to go to, but she makes sure he knows the right people. She's helping him build his career and as he gets more famous her pay check grows fatter and fatter. Plus his designs look fabulous on her, making her a walking advertisement. It's a win-win for both parties.

"Hey, lady," she snaps fingers in front of his face, "are you even listening to me?"

“Not really, no,” he sighs.

Santana looks at him funny. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?”

“I’ve met Sebastian Smythe,” he mumbles.

“The Meerkat?”

“The one and only,” Kurt smirks at the old nickname.

“How does he look?”

“What? That’s your first question? I thought you’d start swearing.”

“Nah,” she half-shrugs. “I bet he’s hot as fuck now. I mean he was a catch back then, but we hated him at the time so to pay him compliments would probably look bad. And I don’t do that anyway, although if we were straight and he wasn’t such a jerk I’d totally fuck him,” Santana chuckles.

Kurt sighs again, not even disturbed by his friend’s lewdness, and smiles sadly.

“That bad, huh?”

“He’s just so... I don’t know,” he groans looking at his palms. “It’s so hard to connect him with that old Sebastian we used to know. I don’t know this version, don’t know what to expect. He told me about his childhood, I mean that’s crazy, isn’t it? And we ate cheesecake and chatted four hours about _meaningful_ things, Santana. He’s so perfect I could cry, but I still don’t know if it’s only an act or if he has really changed. And the fact I want to take my pants off every time he smiles doesn’t really help,” he almost shrieks at the end.

Santana takes both his hands, looks him dead in the eye and says:  “Fuck him. Show him a _really_ good time, Hummel and make Auntie Tana proud.”

“I’m planning a wedding for his future step-mother,” Kurt does shriek this time trying not to blush at the idea (and drool).

“So? She doesn’t have to watch.”

“Santana! What if I embarrass myself and it’ll be all weird later? I have to work with her for almost a year and they live in the same house. If I fuck up it’s not like I can avoid him.”

“With ass like yours you could never embarrass yourself, hun,” she smiles and Kurt can read between the lines. She’s trying to be supportive in her own special way, but he’s still not sure. Something doesn’t feel right.

“I’m not even his type,” he frowns.

“That’s bullshit,” Santana rolls her eyes. “I bet he started flirting the moment he saw you.”

“Actually, he was very polite. He apologized and everything,” Kurt smiles softly suddenly remembering a part of their conversation. _Your face is beautiful_.

“I say fuck him. You need to get laid anyway. How long has it been? Wait, I think I’ve written it down somewhere,” says Santana and starts to go through her purse probably searching for her diary.

Kurt’s not listening to her anymore. He’s looking out the window at the same white fat clouds he saw from the plane with a soft smile. Even though he would very much like to fuck this new Sebastian through the mattress he’s still not sure what the man’s intentions towards him are. Maybe he just wants to make some amends and be friends.

_You’re drop dead gorgeous now._

Yeah, that doesn’t sound really innocent. The old Sebastian liked a good chase, no strings attached. Kurt can give him that and surely make his Auntie Tana proud in the process. He just hopes he won’t fall in love along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the second chapter. What do you think?


	3. Perfect pea coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this is the last chapter so far and I swear I won't abandon this work, but it will take some time to actually write something now that I'm in my final year in high school. So, hold on, be patient and leave me some ideas what you want to see in this story :)  
> Thanks and enjoy!

**Word count: 1781**

A week flashes by and Kurt finds himself on the way to the Smythe Manor once again. He’s excited and nervous so he drinks a little more wine than usual and falls asleep after an hour on a plane. It could be the nerves or the fact he didn’t get much sleep the previous night, because he was going over all his folders and maybe changing his clothes over and over until he was sure everything was perfect.

He dreams about a little suricate that’s trying to offer him a cheesecake. When a flight attendant touches his shoulder after another hour he wakes up with a start and has to bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing. His brain is a ridiculous place.

This time he’s actually staying with the Smythes, not like the last time when he spent a few nights in a hotel room, so he has to wait for his baggage at the airport desperately wishing for coffee. If nothing goes wrong and he isn’t suddenly called back to New York because of some complications with his new collection he should be able to stay in Ohio for five days at least. More if he convinces Santana that the next gala will survive without him.

“You look like you need a shot of caffeine straight to the heart.”

Kurt spins on his heel and lo and behold Sebastian stands just about three feet away from him smiling adorably holding two Starbucks cups. His clothes are simple yet elegant and his hair looks like he’s just rolled out of a bed. Kurt’s pretty sure getting naked in the middle of an airport hall would be considered impropriate, but frankly he doesn’t give a shit.

“You’re still half asleep, aren’t you?” Sebastian chuckles. They’ve been standing there for a while and Kurt hasn’t said a word yet.

“Yes, I am,” he finally breaks out of his daydream and gives the other man a shy smile. “It’s so good to see you,” he sighs.

“And you’re talking to me or the coffee?”

Kurt takes the offered cup. “I don’t know,” he admits looking into smiling green eyes. “Thank you,” he adds and brushes his lips lightly across Sebastian’s cheek.

“Come on, _cher_ , there’s a car waiting,” the man points with his head and starts walking away with one of Kurt’s suitcases. He’s wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and he looks spectacular from behind. If the kiss affected him he doesn’t let it show and suddenly Kurt feels stupid for trying. Fortunately, he can always blame it on the sleepiness.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sending a car to the airport,” says Bianca when she walks into Sebastian’s room. He quirks an eyebrow. Although she knocked she didn’t really wait for permission.

 “I was thinking maybe you’d want to pick up Kurt yourself, but you’ll be able to talk properly if I send Jeffrey with you,” she explains.

“Oh,” he suddenly remembers Kurt’s coming today and smiles goofily. It’s not like he was counting every second and working constantly not to think about him. “Yeah, that’s a great idea.”

Bianca checks her silver watch. “You should probably go. Jeffrey’s waiting in front of the house. Kurt is ought to be at the airport in two hours. Don’t look at me like that; I know you’ve been dying to see him again, so of you go, mister,” she points at the door as if he’s a dog.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, _maman_ ,” he smiles, gives her a kiss on a cheek and walks to his closet.

“Really? Why are you changing clothes, then?” she chuckles watching him as he tries on a few white shirts. “You look stunning in everything, honey,” she comes to stand next to him smiling at his frowning reflection in a full length mirror.

Sebastian’s taller than her, her red head only reaching his shoulder. He looks good as always, but somehow it’s not satisfying. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Suddenly something catches his eye. It’s one of his coats – his black designer pea coat with a diagonal line of buttons and a high collar. He smirks and grabs a pair of dark blue jeans. Sebastian always liked casual clothes, but since he’s grown up from polo shirts he also likes to look elegant. And hot, he has to look hot.

“That’s the coat Angelique gave you for your birthday, isn’t it?” Bianca grins when he puts it on.

“Yeah, she’s a star,” Sebastian smirks and does a little spin. The coat is short enough to show off his ass which looks amazing thanks to the jeans he picked. His sister is crazy about fashion and something is telling him it'll be love at first sight when she meets Kurt. Also she will probably tear Sebastian’s arms off when she finds out he knows someone who’s working for Kleinfeld and he didn’t tell her.

 

* * *

 

When Sebastian arrives at the airport it only takes him a few minutes to find Kurt. The man looks half asleep yet absolutely gorgeous. Sebastian prises himself for stopping by at Starbucks for coffee. He decides not to approach Kurt straight away; instead he opts for standing nearby for a while so he can watch him. It’s a really nice view – Kurt’s wearing a double breasted light brown coat, dark brown pants and a white dress shirt with a black stripe across the buttons. The coat sleeves are pulled up to Kurt’s elbows showing the man’s forearms and his expensive watch.

Sebastian licks his lips and puts on a charming smile. He’s desperately trying not to think about sex, because he doesn’t really want to embarrass himself nor Kurt in public. When the tired man takes his coffee with a soft smile and a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek, he almost melts. Calling Kurt _cher_ is becoming a pattern, so Sebastian quickly grabs the biggest suitcase and spins on his heel, so the other can’t see his face. Even half asleep Kurt could probably see the affection in Sebastian’s eyes clear as a day.

“So, how was the flight?” he asks after Jeffrey closes the car door behind Kurt with a soft thud.

“Oh, mostly pleasant, I think. I’ve slept through most of it,” admits the fashionista and as if to prove himself he yawns. His eyes are a little bit glazed over, but it seems he’s trying his best to make them stay open.

Sebastian chuckles. “You can take a nap, if you want,” he says and looks at Jeffrey through the back view mirror silently asking him to take the long way home. The driver just nods discreetly and starts the car. Jeffrey rocks.

“That would be great, thank you. I’m sorry, I’m not much fun today,” Kurt smiles weakly and closes his eyes with a sigh.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sebastian assures him.

They’ve been driving for half an hour when Kurt’s head lolls on Sebastian’s shoulder. He freezes, not quite sure what to do. If he moves he’ll wake up Kurt, which is the last thing he wants to do. He catches Jeffrey’s smiling eyes again in the mirror and makes a face at the cheeky driver. The man chuckles softly and looks away.

“What I’m gonna do with you?” Sebastian wonders quietly looking at Kurt’s soft face and long lashes. With a sigh he takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and thinks about a different universe where Kurt’s head resting on his shoulder wouldn’t be a simple accident. It’s a pleasant thought.

 

Sebastian’s father is waiting for them in front of the house when they arrive. Kurt’s still sleepy, but doesn’t forget his good manners shaking hands with Alexander as if they knew each other for years.

“Kurt, it’s so nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you from your father.”

Sebastian puts two and two together. His father must know Burt Hummel from some party or meeting – they have similar political interests and he wouldn’t be surprised if they made a quick friends.

“Only the best, I hope,” Kurt laughs. “I was hoping to visit my family this weekend, I’ll make sure to mention you. I had no idea you two knew each other,” he promises with a warm smile and Sebastian can see his father melting. Who knew Kurt Hummel was a charmer?

“Nonsense!” Alexander suddenly cries out loudly making them both jump. “You must bring your family here for lunch, I insist. Bianca and I could use the distraction,” he proposes enthusiastically, but Sebastian can see the maniacal shine in his father’s eyes which means he won’t take no as an answer.

Kurt looks uncertain, so Alexander quickly adds a sugar-sweet please. Sebastian snorts quietly, because his father is a manipulative bastard.

“I don’t want to be a bother,” Kurt’s still not sure.

“You won’t be,” he quickly jumps into the conversation before Alexander even opens his mouth. “We can all have totally embarrassing lunch together, then my father will drag yours away to talk politics, your mother will be left in the delightful company of Bianca and you and I can sneak away to do anything we want to do. Just say yes and spare yourself this man’s puppy eyes,” he smirks at his father who only huffs in annoyance.

“Anything?” Kurt seems interested now.

“We can watch a film, eat a whole cheesecake each or I could show you the stables. Really, it’s your choice,” Sebastian chuckles.

“There are stables?” the other man sounds like a little child.

“And sold!” Alexander claps his hands together happily. “Now, that’s solved, I actually need to speak with you, son. You won’t mind, Kurt, will you? Bianca’s waiting for you in her office and I’m sure you have a lot of work. If you’ll get lost, just ask anybody who will cross your path. Thanks for understanding, have fun,” he waves, grabs Sebastian’s elbow and disappears into the house.

Kurt blinks slowly, still a little bit dumbfounded by this encounter.

“You must forgive Mr. Smythe for his antics, he’s been awfully distracted by the wedding lately,” says Jeffery from behind him.

“Of course,” Kurt nods with a smile grateful for the calm looking man at his side. “It can be very stressful. I’d say he’s still holding up pretty well.”

“Yes, you are right. Yet I still fear for his mental health sometimes,” the old driver chuckles. “Come along, I’ll help you with your suitcases.”

Kurt doesn’t ask how Jeffery knows where he’s supposed to take his things, he’s just glad there’s someone who knows their way around the enormous mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's coat:  
> http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/32235272877_4/Drop-Shipping-Brand-Trench-Coat-Winter-Jacket-Casual-Business-Diagonal-Buttons-Design-Pea-Coat-Men-Wool.jpg
> 
> Kurt's coat:  
> http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB14K7UIpXXXXaYXpXXq6xXFXXXW/2015-Autumn-Trench-Coat-Men-Double-Breasted-Trench-Coat-Men-Outerwear-Casual-Coat-Men-s-Jackets.jpg


	4. Perfect eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go :)

**Word count: 1511**

Kurt spends most of his time with Bianca. He’s not sure why, but he desperately wants her to like him, so he works his magic to fulfill every wish and desire he sees in her eyes.

They aren’t always talking about the wedding, instead opting for a lighter conversation about fashion, food and family. Bianca loves to talk about her children and Kurt is an eager listener. He pays attention to every word and has to bite his tongue not to ask about Sebastian too much.

“Oh, I can’t wait to introduce you to Angie,” Bianca sighs one afternoon. “She will probably talk your ear off and squeal a lot, but she has so much work with her studies I think she deserves a pause. She’s actually coming back this weekend for her spring holiday and I heard Alex talking about some lunch with your family. We all need to slow down a bit,” she smiles looking suddenly tired, but still as a happy bride.

“I can’t wait to meet her. Sebastian talked about her too. She seems like quite a brilliant woman,” Kurt nods, not even surprised the other man’s name slips through his lips. His cruel brain just likes to constantly remind him about his silly crush. He’s getting used to it.

“Sebastian is very protective of her,” Bianca chuckles. “They love each other dearly. Always looking out for the other. Angelique is very stubborn and her brother is the only person who can convince her otherwise. On the other hand, she’s not afraid to tell him he’s acting like a smug idiot, so I’d say they’re even. You’re an only child, aren’t you, Kurt?”

Kurt freezes; feels his eyes widen. It shouldn't be so hard for him to answer such a common question. But what is he supposed to say? Yes, I'm an only child, because my mother died before she could have her little girl. And he could always add: I had a step-brother, however he's dead too. Suddenly the happy atmosphere breaks down like a thin piece of glass. He can almost feel the cracks on his face.

“Aren't you a curious mouse?”

Kurt's head shots up and when he meets Sebastian's eyes, he sees understanding there. Bianca isn't looking at him, all her attention turned on her future step-son, so he allows his lips to form a small grateful smile. Sebastian gives a tiny nod and grins brightly at the annoyed woman, who's scowling at him.

“Honey, it's very rude to listen behind the door.”

“You left it open,” Sebastian laughs and goes to sit with them. He picks the chair closes to Kurt and when Bianca turns around to pour him a cup of tea (there's a tray with a kettle and biscuits) he squeezes his knee like he did two weeks ago when they talked about Finn.

The gesture is so brief yet so important to Kurt that he doesn't react for a moment, because he's utterly dumbfounded and his brain reminds him he's also a little bit in love. 

Well, there goes Santana's plan to have a romp in the sheets. Kurt would probably want to stay in Sebastian's bed after and just breathe. They could lay side by side in silence for hours and maybe after some time have another round – And now's not the good time to think about sex. There is the mother of one’s crush present. Not cool.

Kurt chokes on his sip of tea and tries to avoid Sebastian's amused look while he's having a coughing fit.

“Have you talked with your family about the lunch yet?” Sebastian changes the topic smartly so Bianca can’t go back to her question.

Kurt’s still red-cheeked and there are tears in his eyes, so he takes some time to answer, but finally he stutters out that yes, he had. Sebastian smiles contently and grabs a cookie he can nibble on. Kurt thinks it’s adorable.

“Excellent, I can’t wait to meet Carol, she sounds lovely,” Bianca gives him a warm smile.

“Thank you, she really is. Dad and she are looking forward to meeting you.”

“Sebastian, have you talked to your sister lately? She’s supposed to come home this weekend, but I can’t reach her. I promised Kurt I would introduce them,” Bianca turns to the other man with a little frown.

“No, _maman_ , I haven’t. She has her phone turned off for the whole week, because she’s studying for that terrifying exam she talked to us about a week ago, don’t you remember?” Sebastian sounds surprised.

“Oh my, you are right. I completely forgot,” Bianca sounds sad all of sudden and Kurt’s not sure what’s happening when Sebastian quickly takes her hands into his.

“That’s alright. You can’t remember everything,” he smiles at her reassuringly. “Just concentrate on the wedding and leave the rest to me and dad, okay?”

“Honey,” she sighs and cups his cheek lovingly, “what would I do without you two?”

Sebastian slips into French easily assuring her everything’s going to be fine and that she’s amazing no matter what. Bianca’s eyes are wet with tears and Sebastian is smiling so softly when they hug that Kurt feels like he’s intruding on a really privet moment.

He stands up quietly and leaves the room without a word to give them some time.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian really hates his work sometimes. He would rather set his ridiculously expensive laptop on fire than read through another boring, half-assed written book. It’s not usually a problem, he knows not all authors are capable of writing another Lord of the Rings trilogy or actually drop the vampire and BDSM drama. It sucks, because he has so much better things to do. Like Kurt.

“Jesus,” he groans and closes his dry eyes for a moment. He can’t concentrate. Even if he was reading the sixth unpublished volume of the Song of Ice and Fire series, he wouldn’t notice. Trying to bury himself in work never helped him to stop thinking about other things.

One moment he’s wondering how a mermaid could have human babies when she’s half fish and so she doesn’t have the right equipment to carry a fetus inside her body. Nowadays authors are a bunch of loonies. However, in the next second he’s trying to figure out the color of Kurt Hummel’s eyes.

Sebastian doesn’t remember if he was ever so hooked up on a single person for so long. He used to get bored pretty easily and thanks to his looks he never had to work hard to get who he wanted. So if someone was taking too long to decide if they wanted to have some fun, he just moved on to another target.

However Sebastian grew up and his priorities changed with him. His career comes first now and when he wants to let out some steam he picks more carefully with whom he will spend his night. Still, he hasn’t reached the point in his life when he would think about settling down yet. Or at least he thought so.

Kurt’s different, though. He’s the first person who keeps Sebastian on his toes and the first he would be willing to consider as a long-time partner. All of this is new to him so he isn’t sure what conclusion (if any) he can draw from this. It’s confusing and distracting, but Sebastian isn’t sure if he wants to stop thinking about it.

His train of thoughts is interrupted with a knock.  Second later a head appears in the small crack formed by the opened door.

“Hi, I hope I’m not disturbing, but Francesca says that lunch is ready and that if you don’t come immediately, she will sprinkle your pretty eyes with salt,” says Kurt with a little frown, his voice a little bit wavering on some words, because he’s probably a little disturbed by the Chef’s unique threat.

Sebastian smiles like an idiot trying not to coo at Kurt’s adorable expression caused by a scrunched up nose and so he almost forgets to answer in time.

 “At least she added pretty this time,” he smirks at the other man and flutters his eyelashes a bit. Kurt rolls his eyes and opens the office door more, so he can lean against the frame.

“Why would she want to sprinkle them with salt, though? That’s creepily specific,” he asks sounding a little disturbed, but curious nevertheless.

“Didn’t you know?” Sebastian raises an eyebrow sounding very serious while he’s making sure everything can stay where it is. “Salt is supposed to repel evil, _cher_.”

Kurt chuckles. “I didn’t know your Chef was passionate about Supernatural.”

Sebastian turns to him with wide eyes. “Shh, it’s a secret.”

They hold it for about five seconds before cracking up and they laugh the whole way to the dining room. Sebastian wants to stop in the middle of every corridor and kiss Kurt breathless, but he knows he can’t really do that, so instead he just bumps their shoulders together lightly and calls him _cher_ again. It would have to do for now.


	5. Almost perfect introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there. So, I'm back with this story after almost a half-year long pause. Yay?
> 
> Anyway, I hope some of you still remember this little ungrateful bastard that took me ages to finish, if not, you're welcome to read it again from the beginning (I hope that's not too much to ask) and here's the new chapter. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Oh, and as always, please point out any grammar mistake you find. Thanks :))

**Word count: 2058**

Kurt feels ridiculous knocking on the door of the house he grew up in. he still has keys, but he left them in New York. When nothing happens for a while, he rings the bell two times realizing a knock wasn’t probably loud enough.

“Hey, dad. I’m sorry-” he starts to explain when his father appears on the threshold, but Burt snatches him quickly into a warm, tight hug. Kurt sighs, closes his eyes and hugs back.

“You left your keys at home again, didn’t you?” Burt laughs and pulls back to take a look at his son.

“Yeah, that keeps happening,” admits Kurt with a bashful smile bowing his head in embarrassment. His father slaps his back and drags him inside.

“Come on in. Carole should be ready in a moment,” says Burt and leads them into the kitchen. He takes a seat and puts on a serious face. “Now, tell me about the Smythes.”

Surprised, Kurt blinks and slowly sits down on a chair that used to be his when he was still miserable and living in Lima. “I thought you know Alexander. He talked about you as if you were friends,” he says frowning at the idea that Sebastian’s father might have lied to him.

“I wouldn’t say friends, but we see eye to eye on lots of things. However, I’ve only ever spoken to him on political parties. That doesn’t tell you much about how a person acts in the privacy of their own home.”

“I see. Well, he seems pleasant enough to me. He’s polite, sweet to his family, talks really fast when he gets excited and sometimes he jokes when it’s not proper, but he’s never mean,” Kurt describes Alexander Smythe as best as he can. The few times they held a conversation, the man seemed sincere and nothing suggested he was only putting on an act.

“That’s good,” Burt hums his approval. “What about the wedding?”

“Oh, Bianca’s a gem. She’s not difficult to work with at all. We usually brainstorm everyday over breakfast and then run the ideas Sebastian – that’s her future step-son – whenever he has the time.”

“Sebastian?” Burt frowns. “Why does the name Sebastian Smythe rings a bell?” he wonders aloud, probably trying to remember.

Kurt freezes. It was so long ago. They were children. Sebastian apologized and Kurt has a crush on him bigger than Africa now. And it would be pretty amazing if Burt liked the man of his day dreams, because they’re becoming friends and if a miracle happens, they could maybe someday be more than just friends, which would be perfect, and Kurt’s feels a hysterical laugh creeping up his throat.

“Isn’t he the kid that almost blinded Blaine and was really mean to you?” Burt interrupts Kurt’s train of thoughts right before his son’s about to start hyperventilating.  

“That’s the one,” Kurt admits with a small wince. “But we talked and he apologized,” he adds quickly. “Please don’t hate him on my behalf just because he was a jerk in high school,” he pleads and notices the look of disbelief on his father’s face. However, it disappears when Burt smiles and reassuringly pats his hands placed on the table.

“Alright, I’m gonna believe your judgment, kiddo. But the moment he looks at you funny, I’ll pull him aside and make my threads,” he says rising a hand to stop Kurt’s protests. “Don’t even try. I’m your father. It’s my right to protect you.”

Kurt closes his mouth and only nods smiling fondly. In that moment Carole walks in and Kurt’s pulled into another warm hug that almost leaves him teary-eyed.

“Welcome home, sweetie. You look amazing,” his step-mother cups his cheek and her eyes flick over him quickly. She settles on fixing his collar and even his hair a little. She looks a bit ashamed when he meets her eyes, but he only pulls her into another hug trying to overcome the feeling of homesickness.

“We should go,” says Burt and stands up. “Or the Smythes will think we don’t want to see them.”

“Bianca sent a car to make sure we’re comfortable and on time,” Kurt informs his parents with a chuckle shaking his head a little.

“A car?” Burt sounds almost offended.

“Wait till you see the house. The Smythes certainly live up to their name,” Kurt promises and leads his family out the door. The black, sleek car is waiting right outside with its patient driver propped against the left side reading a newspaper.

“Dad, Carole, this is Jaffrey. Jaffrey, these are my parents,” Kurt makes the introductions. Jeffrey smiles politely, nodding at them.

“Pleasure to meet you, sir,” he looks Burt straight in the eye and then turns to Carole. “Ma’am,” he says and opens the car door for her.

“Thank you,” she beams at him obviously enjoying the poshness of the situation. Kurt’s father only rolls his eyes when he follows after her. Jeffrey winks at Kurt, who gets in the car as the last.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian is in his room nervously watching the clock. He spent five days with Kurt and even though they were rarely alone, they started to form a bond of friendship. A bond Sebastian cherishes and doesn’t want to get ruined by their past. Sure, they talked and Kurt forgave him, but that doesn’t mean Burt Hummel will be as benevolent to do the same thing as his son did.

Sebastian’s palms are sweating and he feels as if he’s about to meet the parents of his lover, which he technically is, if you overlook the fact that Kurt’s not his lover and probably will never be, even though Sebastian would like that very much. Mr. Hummel will possibly punch out Sebastian’s teeth as soon as someone introduces them. Then he won’t be pretty anymore and Kurt will never consider the idea of them being together. Sebastian’s so confused by his own though process that he almost overhears Bianca calling his name.

“Sebastian, they’re here!” she shouts from what sounds like the bottom of the stairs. He looks at the clock again, then at himself in the mirror standing next to his closet and sighs. He’s a grown man. A son of a politician. One lunch won’t reduce him into a babbling mess.

“Coming!” he yells back when he opens his door. He almost runs down the hallway to the stairs, barley manages not to trip over his own feet and when he rounds a corner to the entrance hall; he has to quickly grab someone’s elbows quickly, because he runs into them and they’re falling.

“I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” he asks Alice only letting go of her arms when he’s sure she has her balance back.

“Fine, the laundry saved me,” she smiles at him looking at the basket with damp sheets at their legs. She dropped it when they collided. Sebastian’s quick to grab it and hand it over to the young maid. He doesn’t know her very well, but she’s good friends with his sister.

“Are you okay, though? You’re flushed,” she points out, but doesn’t wait for the answer. “Never mind. We’re both alive and nobody’s bleeding, but if I don’t get into the kitchen in two minutes, Francesca will skin me alive. And I still have to hang these,” she makes a face at the basket in her arms. “Be careful,” she adds and quickly goes down the hallway.

Sebastian watches her go and when she disappears behind a corner, he turns around, takes a deep breath, puts on a smile and with his chin held high goes to welcome the Hummels.

“Honey, come meet the guests,” Bianca’s smiling, waving her hand to beckon him closer. Kurt’s step-mother looks excited and maybe a little awestruck by the house décor. Sebastian gulps when he meets Burt’s eyes. The man has a stony expression, his downturned mouth promising painful death.

He tenses, but keeps smiling and walking, because Kurt’s standing right next to his father and he looks so happy to be back at the Smythes mansion, that Sebastian wants to kiss him right on the spot and hold onto him till the world end. Or until Burt decides to pull the apart.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” he says instead of:  _Can I court your son?_ He feels really proud of himself and extends a hand. “How was the ride?”

“Your father owns a fine car,” answers Burt and takes the offered hand. Sebastian manages no to wince and smothers the painful whimper crawling up his throat, but it’s a close call. “Let’s have a fine afternoon, shall we?” adds the man crushing his fingers and Sebastian hears the warning as clearly as if someone put a megaphone to his ear and yelled it at him as loudly as possible.

“Of course,” Sebastian agrees and turns to Carole. “It’s pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hummel. Kurt has been telling me only the best about you,” he says, takes her hand and softly kisses the back of it. Carole blushes, giggles, looks a little helplessly at her husband and step-son and then back at Sebastian, who’s doing a victory dance in his head. If the mother likes him, she will convince her husband, that Sebastian isn’t some kind of an evil demon trying to corrupt their son’s body and soul.

“I’m glad to hear that,” she says looking at Kurt with a soft smile. It probably still surprises her sometimes that Burt’s son is so accepting of her. “Kurt never mentioned you’re such a charmer,” she looks back at him with an amused smile. “And please, call me Carole.”

Sebastian nods, happy with the outcome of these nerve-wracking introductions.

Bianca claps her hands together breaking the silence. “The lunch should be served at any moment. Alex will join us shortly. He apologizes for not welcoming you right away; however he’s been on the phone since early this morning. He’s helping a friend with a case and some new evidence came up. Apparently, the world’s coming to its end because of it and my fiancé is the only one who can save us,” she explains with an amused smile. “If you would follow me,” she adds and turns to lead their small party into the dining room.

“You can breathe out now, I think you’re safe,” says Kurt when he comes to stand next to Sebastian. They watch their parents disappear behind a door, both of them reluctant to follow.

“That was scary,” chuckles Sebastian and sighs with a relief. “I think your father wants to murder me. Or at least maim me.”

Kurt laughs. “Don’t worry, _amour_. I’ll protect you,” he says squeezing the other man’s arm. Sebastian’s stomach flutters at the touch and suddenly it’s hard to breathe properly again.

“You promise?” he asks and has no idea why he’s whispering. And leaning closer to Kurt who still has to let go of his arm.

“Boys!”

Kurt jumps away looking anywhere but Sebastian, his cheeks blazing with color. Sebastian’s lips form a thin line for a second so he won’t start screaming in agony. They were about to kiss, for Christ’s sake! Can’t their parents leave them alone for a minute so they can introduce each other’s lips to the other? Sebastian’s trying to overcome the need to bang his head against a wall.

“We’re coming!” he shouts back in resignation. “Let’s go, _cher_. Or they’ll think we’re doing something improper in here,” he says and wants to crawl into a dark corner, curl up and die immediately after the words leave his mouth. Because Kurt’s looking at him as a deer in the head-lights now, and the last thing Sebastian wants is to scare him away.

“Yeah,” Kurt manages after a while of awkward silence. His voice is a little shaky and his cheeks are still red. Sebastian’s looking at him hungrily and Kurt’s doesn’t know what to think about it. They’ve become affectionate to each other in no time, they have a pet name for each other, their parents are about to have a lunch together. Sebastian’s eyes are warm and green as a forest ground after rain, his lips are pink as the blush of dawn and Kurt’s head is spinning now. He turns and without another word heads towards the dining room on wobbly legs. He hears Sebastian jog after him and smiles.


	6. Perfect, thanks dad!

**Word count: 1195**

Through lunch they talk about the wedding a little, Sebastian then describes in painful detail a new book he’s reading. Apparently, it has been already rewritten and checked by two editors; however it’s still overwhelmingly bad. He recites the worst lines he won’t probably forget till the day he dies, making everybody laugh and wonder where the author gets their inspiration, so they can avoid the place forever.

“If I remember correctly, in chapter three the heroine tries to commit suicide by, and I quote yet again: squeezing the glass filling of a window in her hand tightly end quote,” says Sebastian with a snort. Kurt giggles and the others just shake their heads in resignation.

“Then a flow,” Sebastian continues just to hear Kurt laugh for a while longer, “of red liquid appears on her palm, but before she blacks out or whatever, the ghost of her dead professor talks her out of it,” he finishes with a grin. He wishes he was making it up.

Kurt’s snickering into his glass of wine. Carole and Bianca are trying to look disappointed with the young generation and they’re failing miserably. When Sebastian looks over at Burt, he almost swallows his spoon. The man’s glaring at him as if he sees right into Sebastian’s soul and doesn’t like what’s inside. The soft smile on Sebastian’s lips freezes and slowly disappears.

Burt’s eyes then quickly flick to his son and then back to Sebastian. With a creeping feeling of mortification, Sebastian realizes that Burt _knows_. The soup in his mouth turns bitter and he almost chokes on it.

“Honey, are you alright?” Bianca asks with concern. And suddenly everybody’s looking at him. Carole with a small frown, Burt with murder written all over his face and Kurt with his big, big beautiful eyes. Sebastian wants to nod, but instead stands up so quickly he nearly knocks over his chair. He can’t breathe and his vision is starting to get a little blurry. He manages some kind of an excuse, even though he doesn’t hear a word of what he says. When he’s walking briskly from the room, he thinks Kurt’s growling what did you do? But he isn’t sure. As soon as he’s in the hallway, he breaks into run and doesn’t slow down until he’s in his room.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not really sure what happened-” Bianca is trying to apologize Sebastian’s sudden departure, but Kurt interrupts her when he glares at his father and says in a rather annoyed tone: “Dad, what did you do?”

Bianca stops talking, looks in confusion at Carole, who seems as puzzled as she is. Both women turn their attention to the father and son that are glaring at each other.

“Kurt, I don’t think we should discuss this in front of Bianca,” Burt’s attempt to politely avoid the upcoming argument hit a wall when Kurt silences him with a venomous look.

“Okay,” he nods sharply. “We won’t discuss it. I’ll just talk and you’ll listen,” he says sounding highly displeased. First, he looks at Bianca, opens his mouth and blushes. However, he’s determinate to get this over with, so he straightens in his seat and starts talking.

“I like Sebastian,” Kurt admits. As soon as the words leave his mouth, he’s grinning like an idiot. “I like him very much, more than just a friend. But we share a history that’s far from pleasant. When we were in high school Sebastian hurt my feelings, my pride and he tried to hurt my friends. It was a long time ago and I forgave him. He even apologized the first time I met him here and since then he’s been nothing but kind to me. However, my father obviously decided to keep our past over Sebastian’s head, breaking his promise to me that he won’t do or say anything until Sebastian deserves it,” he says and turns to his dad who’s frowning, but at the same time looks a bit ashamed.

“Bianca, I’m sorry,” his dad addresses their host. “I’m sure you understand I only want to protect my kid. I didn’t realize my actions could lead to something like this.”

Bianca sighs, but she doesn’t sound mad or offended when she starts to speak. “It seems I should clear some things up,” she smiles at all of them. “Kurt, I’m very glad you reciprocate my son’s feelings, for it is a fact he’s very fond of you too, and I would hate to see him heart-broken. I’m sure your father meant no harm and only wanted to intimidate Sebastian a little when he caught him looking at you adoringly a few moments ago. I know what happened between you two when you were in high school and I can only repeat words of apology, because as you said you’ve already talked about it and it’s not my place to mingle,” she looks at Burt with a soft, understanding smile.

“You probably remember Sebastian was dealing with some issues at the time, especially after David. He might be a grown man now, but he’s still painfully insecure sometimes and doesn’t know how to speak about his feelings. I’m not certain why he reacted so violently to Burt realizing he likes you, but I’m sure he’ll explain if you wish to follow him for answers,” she says and moves her hand gesturing at the exit.

Kurt quickly excuses himself and jogs after Sebastian. Bianca smiles watching his back and then slowly turns to Burt again.

“I understand you still must be somehow angry with my son for what he had done. I only ask you to give him a chance. He’s a good man and I can promise you that if Kurt allows it, Sebastian will make it his life goal to make and keep him happy. He’s very loyal to those he loves.”

Burt is just opening his mouth to answer when a little disheveled Alexander Smythe walks briskly into the room, leans down to kiss his future wife on a cheek and beams at his guests.

“I’m terribly sorry I’m late,” he says and walks to Burt to shake his hand. “It’s good to see you again, congressman,” he proclaims loudly still smiling brightly. “And this must be your lovely wife,” he turns to Carole, takes her hand and places a soft, quick kiss to the back of it just as Sebastian did earlier.

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced, Carole. Can I call you Carole?” he speaks very quickly. “And you must call me Alex. No titles in my home unless your husband insists,” he adds and spins around to look at the other politician again.

“Burt’s fine,” grumbles Kurt’s father a bit taken aback by Alexander’s enthusiastic approach.

“Excellent! Now, dearest tell me,” Alex turns back to his fiancé, “what did I miss?”

There’s a minute of an awkward silence before Bianca starts to laugh. The Hummels look at each other. Carole smiles helplessly and Burt snorts. Alexander’s still grinning, waiting for someone to fill him in. Burt thinks that if Kurt decides to start a relationship with Sebastian, it’ll be one hell of a ride.


	7. Perfect beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember saying I would add this chapter really soon, which was about a month ago. I should promise no such thing with my exams breathing on my neck, because there's no way I can update a new chapter when studying math (evil, evil subject).
> 
> So, I'm really sorry for the empty promises, but finally, here we go. Thanks for your patience and kind words.  
> Love you!

**Word count: 1577**

Kurt’s been to Sebastian’s room before, so he knows where he’s going. Of course, it is possible Sebastian won’t be there, but he seemed really upset and Kurt doesn’t think he would be trying to hide. In this state, Sebastian just needs a privet place to calm down.

He knocks on the door and waits. He’s nervous, his palms are sweating and his cheeks are still probably bright red. He has no idea how Sebastian feels, even though Bianca clearly said he at least likes Kurt as much as Kurt likes him. They need to talk. Kurt needs to know if Sebastian wants a relationship of if this is just a silly crush on his part. He’s not sure about his reaction if the later is confirmed.

The door open and Sebastian starts talking as soon as he sees who’s behind it. “Kurt, I’m really sorry I bolted like that,” he speaks quickly looking nervous. “It’s just- I like you,” he says and winces. “Well, that’s not true, because I’m fucking _crazy_ about you. And now your father hates me,” he laughs hysterically. “I have, like, _no idea_ if you’re single. We’ve never even talked about that. So, I panicked when I realized your dad knows I’m stupid about you, because I want to be with you, but there’s literally at least a million guys better for you than me. Funny thing is, I don’t want you to be with anybody else. And that’s super possessive, I know, it’s just you’re so- ugh,” he sounds frustrated and little bit out of his mind by now, but Kurt’s hanging on every word.

“I guess the thing I’m trying to say is: I absolutely adore you and I don’t want to fuck this up,” Sebastian babbles quickly. He’s running his hand through his hair, his eyes are constantly moving all over the wall behind Kurt’s back and over the greenish carpet in the hallway. When he finally glances at Kurt and holds his gaze, he’s wide-eyed, his hair is a mess and he has this scared yet hopeful expression that’s melting Kurt’s heart.

“Are you done?” Kurt asks and waits until Sebastian gives a little, confused nod. “Good,” he says, grabs the front of Sebastian’s shirt and smashes their lips together.

Sebastian _squeaks_ , but when Kurt presses closer, he starts to kiss him back. His right arm wraps around the other man’s waist, his left hand cupping his cheek, thumb rubbing the soft patch of skin under his cheekbone, right next to his ear. Kurt’s hands are fisted in Sebastian’s shirt, squeezed between their chests and he couldn’t be happier. When Sebastian takes a step back, he follows easily, biting Sebastian’s bottom lip.

“Fuck,” Sebastian curses and kicks the open door to close it, so he has something to push Kurt against. Kurt huffs when his back hits the hard wood and he begins to loosen Sebastian’s tie. He needs more skin, more nakedness and more touching. Sebastian seems to agree, because he starts to unbutton Kurt’s designer shirt with quick but careful fingers.

“Bed,” Kurt moans when Sebastian starts to suck on his neck. He has his fingers buried in the light brown hair, holding the man’s head close so he can’t escape. Not that Sebastian’s going anywhere, but he still moves away to look at Kurt after his suggestion.

“Are you sure?”

Kurt groans and lets his head fall back so it thuds against the door. He looks at Sebastian, grabs his face in both hands and brings it close to his, so they’re almost kissing again.

“Sebastian,” he starts and sounds out of breath, his tone really frustrated, “our parents probably think we’re talking about our feeling here and because they have good manners there’s a slight chance somebody will be banging on this door anytime soon demanding our presence at the afternoon tea. According to Santana, I haven’t had sex for almost a year now. I’m really horny and I won’t let you cockblock us just because we haven’t talked properly yet.

There isn’t that much to talk discuss anyway. We like each other. You said you want to be with me. We’re on the same page here. So, please, please,” Kurt sounds more than desperate, “can we move this to your bed where I can straddle you and enjoy your ridiculously attractive body for a little longer? Please.”

Sebastian laughs, nods and places a quick kiss on Kurt’s lips before he takes a few steps back, so they can move away from the door and towards the desired bed. Sebastian takes a breath to say something, but Kurt’s having none of it. He pushes Sebastian down and wastes no time with making himself comfortable in his lap.

“You’re unbelievable,” Sebastian shakes his head with a fond smile settling his hands on Kurt’s hips admiring the way the cover the hip bones perfectly. He looks up after a while and pauses. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m happy,” Kurt says as if it should be obvious caressing Sebastian’s cheek. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

“Bossy,” Sebastian murmurs and brings their lips together in a soft kiss. Kurt sighs and wraps his arms around the other man’s shoulders with a quiet hum. Sebastian grins into the kiss and hugs Kurt closer.

 

* * *

 

 

The Smythes and Hudson-Hummels, sans their sons, are still in the dining room enjoying their desserts, when a young woman walks in looking down at her phone.

“Mum, I swear to god, you have to stop calling me when I’m studying. I can never get through the missed calls and voice mails to the important stuff,” she’s complaining, going around the table to kiss Bianca on a cheek, when she notices the amused smile on her mother’s face and finally looks around.

She squeaks, blushes red and starts babbling: “I’m so sorry. You must be the Hummels, right? I didn’t realize the lunch was today. So much for first impressions,” she huffs embarrassed and walks over to Burt to shake his hand. He stands up and silently admires the strong grip.

“And that makes you Angelique,” he smiles at her. “Nice to meet you. This is my wife Carol,” he says and watches the women exchange greetings.

“Do sit down, petal,” Alexander gestures at the chair next to him. “You must be starving.”

“A little bit,” Angelique admits, “and I would be crazy to turn down Fayot’s food.”

Everyone starts eating again. Bianca and Carol are talking in hushed tones about the upcoming wedding and Burt’s asking Angelique about her school.

“Where’s Sebastian?” the girl asks when there is a moment of silence. “Don’t tell me he talked himself out of this again.”

“You think so lowly of me, sister. I’m hurt.”

Everybody look up at the sound of the new voice, Angelique squeals, jumps out of her seat and runs into Sebastian’s open arms. He lifts her of the ground with a laugh, hugging her close and murmuring into her hair how good is it to see her.

“Oh, how I missed you and your bad fashion taste,” she chuckles when he puts her down. She’s wrinkling her nose at his shirt when somebody from behind Sebastian says: “In his defense, his taste’s got much better since high school.”

Kurt steps around Sebastian so everyone can see him. He touches the collar of the other man’s shirt, his thumb pressing against a hidden hickey he left there a few minutes ago. He smirks and adds: “Although this shirt isn’t really dreadful, it’s so-“

“-last season,” Angelique interrupts him with wide eyes. “Oh my god, Kurt Hummel is in my house and we have the same opinion on my brother’s clothing!” she says quickly, her face full of awe. “Why didn’t anybody tell me you would be here? Jesus! I just realized,” she squeaks and point’s a finger at Kurt’s nose, “you’re planning mum’s wedding!” she practically shouts.

“That’s so cool. I love all of your work. Like, _all_ of it. Can I hug you? I’m gonna hug you,” she babbles excitedly and without waiting for a permission quickly throws her arms around bemused Kurt. _The resemblance between daughter and father is pretty clear_ , Kurt thinks and pats her back.

“You must be Angelique,” he gets out when she lets go of him. Sebastian’s grinning stupidly at him over his sister’s shoulder. “I heard many praises about you. It’s nice to meet you.”

Angelique gives him a bright smile and then turns to her brother. “I’m going to smother you with a pillow in your sleep, Bastian,” she threatens. “Why would you leave out such crucial information, that the person you used to know in high school and who you hired to plan mum’s wedding is in fact Kurt Hummel? The Kurt Hummel that I’ve been talking since his first collection came out two years ago?”

“You were studying,” Sebastian shrugs, not at all moved by her angry speech. “If I told you, you wouldn’t have been able to think about anything else.”

Angelique opens her mouth to protest, frowns and punches his arm. Everybody laughs and settle down for a dessert. Kurt sits next to Sebastian and tries to act casual, when the other man takes his hand, entwines their fingers and gives him a small, privet smile. He smiles back and instead of climbing into Sebastian’s lap and neglecting Fayot’s chocolate cheesecake, gives Sebastian’s hand a gentle squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. There won't be any more chapters, sorry. It was almost a miracle I was able to add another three chapters after a six moths long pause. It's not perfect (heh), but at least it's a better closure than leaving it unfinished with only four chapters.
> 
> I hope you liked it, leave a comment or kudos, either's fine ;)


End file.
